


Haywire

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Multi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>One of Simmons inventions goes haywire, giving Sif, herself, and Jane feeder/feedee personalities and the only cure is for them to let their fantasies run their course. Unfortunately by the time this is over, all three are immobile yet loving being so.  Also, Sif and Jane to really be into sitting on one another's faces and farting with Simmons staying out of it until, tired of the teasing, she manages, with the aid of machines, to get her butt in both women's faces and unleash the smelliest, loudest fart of all three of them before stuffing herself and her lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



"Um, Jemma?" Jane asked, barely concealed alarm in her voice.

"Yes?"

"This new personality modifier you've been working on...are you sure it works?"

"Positive,"

"Well...what does it modify, exactly?"

Jemma smirked mischievously. "It brings the subject's innermost desires to the forefront. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Can I try it?"

Sif rolled her eyes. "Oh, please,"

"Come off it. You've never wanted to let your hedonistic side run amuck?"

"It's the quiet ones that're the kinkiest. We'd better watch out for that one," Jemma giggled.

The warrior rolled her eyes and entered the machine. "Test it on me," she dared.

Jemma flipped the switch and a blue light pulsated around the Asgardian, finally slowing after a minute. Sif sat up and grinned. "How do you feel?" Jane asked nervously.

"Famished,"

Jemma looked puzzled and was the next subject. "Are you still hungry?" she asked Sif once exiting the contraption. The warrior nodded. "Let me feed you, stuff you until you're too full to move," she cooed.

"Guys, wait for me," Jane said, quickly taking her turn. "Jemma, feed me, too. But you've got to let me feed you, as well,"

The three women smiled at one another, Sif breaking the silence. "I want to feed you ladies, too. Can't be the only greedy girl," she giggled.

"Who'd have thunk it?" Jemma asked. "We all have a feeding kink,"

"How long will it last, Jemma?" Jane asked, curious.

"No more than twenty-four hours," the young woman assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next twenty four hours passed for all of them in a food-induced stupor. Sif lay on the floor writhing in agony, distended middle bloating up like a beach ball, stretched taut, hot, and pink between her hips.

She'd been burping nearly constantly for the past hour, having been stuffed full by Jemma and Jane, then past full. She was struggling to breathe, desperately trying to rub her swollen tummy to get some relief from the throbbing of her poor, engorged stomach organ. "Please," she whimpered, panting and sweating. "Someone. Rub my belly. Please!" she begged.

Jemma and Jane each took a seat on either side of the bloated Asgardian beauty and rubbed soothing circles into her stomach as she continued to burp. "Good girl," Jemma praised. "That's a girl, burp it all out, then you can sleep," she cooed encouragingly.

Jane met her eyes and whispered, "Maybe we pushed her too hard. But I just...I couldn't stop myself! I just kept wanting her to eat and eat..."

"And she hardly said no," Jemma reasoned.

"Still..." Jane murmured thoughtfully. "I wonder what it'd be like to be fed as much as her," she pondered as Sif began snoring.

"It's been more than 24 hours," Jemma noted. "And I'm still feeling a strong desire to stuff someone full to bursting," she admitted sheepishly.

Jane smirked. "I'm your pig, guinea or otherwise,"


	3. Chapter 3

The women continued on with their indulgent games, not tiring of them twenty four hours, days, or weeks later. They decided together that the best plan was to continue their gluttonous ways until they simply grew bored of it.

During one of their nightly pizza binges, Sif waddled her obese body over to a stuffed Jane, settling her fat bottom on the woman's face, pressing down on her own bloated belly, and farting loudly. "Ahhhh," she said with a satisfied grin.

Jane pushed the large woman off her and pinned her down, returning the favor. "Disgusting," Jemma concluded with a shake of her head.

"Oh, come on!" Jane teased. "What're you, chicken?"

"No, I simply don't understand the appeal," she huffed, eaing her pizza while the other two continued to break wind.

"You will," Sif chuckled.

***

A few months later, the three women were all so grossly obese that they'd become immobile. They reveled in their fatness, rubbing, caressing, kissing, and feeding one another in their custom-sized, reinforced bed.

"I've got a surprise for you," Jemma announced, eyes glinting mischievously.

The pair of brunettes regarded her curiously as she retrieved a remote control from the bedside with a chubby hand. A robotic harness of sorts entered the room and Jemma looped it around her body under her heavy breasts. She was hoisted up, fat bottom in the faces of her two lovers, and she pressed down on her full belly, farting loudly in the women's faces.

"Jemma!" Jane groaned. "What did you eat?!"

"Egg salad and beans," she said primly. "Open wide..." she sang, stuffing the other women and ensuring their full bellies were rubbed and they were comfortably sleeping before she stuffed herself, passing out with her head resting on Sif's shoulder.


End file.
